


The disquietude that divides us

by LithiumReaper



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brief description of Zero's time in foster care, Brief description of violence, M/M, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumReaper/pseuds/LithiumReaper
Summary: He drives home slowly, thinking over Derek’s words. Derek does have a point, but Zero refuses to concede. He might not always know what he’s doing, but he likes to think that he takes extra care with Jude. He makes sure to put his clothes in the hamper, to wash the dishes, to not flirt with anyone, to kiss Jude whenever he can, and even though he knows it doesn’t make up for the shit that he’s put Jude through in the past, Jude makes him want to be a better person.





	The disquietude that divides us

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. There is a brief description of violence toward children, and it might be triggering for some.
> 
> This started out as a very short fluffy drabble, which then turned into 5000 words of angstiness. I do apologise for that. I am not American, and I do not know anything about Cincinnati, so everything mentioned in this story, was gained through sheer Googling powers. If Google lead me astray, please inform me, so that the necessary changes can be made.
> 
> This story is completely unbeta'd, so any and all errors are mine. Please let me know if you spot any, glaringly or otherwise.  
> Kudos and concrit are most welcome.

Zero feels like whining. Jude’s bag has been packed since last night, and he was supposed to leave over an hour ago, but Zero dislikes the fact that Jude will be gone for a week. He dislikes it. Dislikes it up to the point where he’s willing to admit to _hating_ the thought of being separated from Jude.

He has Jude pressed up against the door. His fingers are curled in the t-shirt, a _fucking t-shirt_ , that Jude pulled over his head once he climbed out of the shower. Zero pulls back from the kiss slightly, angling his head to the right, and lifting his hand to Jude’s face. He presses slightly on Jude’s jaw to subtly force his mouth open even wider. 

Jude groans and his hand grabs Zero’s ass, squeezing as Zero’s tongue strokes against Jude’s. Zero feels lightheaded for a second, the feeling of _want_ nearly overwhelming him completely. He only pulls back once black dots begin to swarm his vision.

They’re both panting when Zero tucks his head into the crook of Jude’s neck, breathing deeply to pull oxygen and Jude’s scent into his lungs. Jude chuckles and jostles Zero slightly, who just presses his face deeper into the crook of Jude’s neck.

“Well, that’s one hell of a goodbye kiss.” Jude’s fingers scratch up the back of Zero’s neck and into his hair.

“I was trying to convince you to stay.” Zero grumbles, and Jude’s belly laughter fills the room.

“I’m only going to be away for a week, Gideon. You’re going to be so busy that you won’t even have time to miss me.” This makes Zero frown, and he pulls his head away to look Jude in the eye.

“Don’t say shit like that. I always miss you when you’re not around.” Zero says around a frown. Jude pulls a face and scoffs. Before Zero can say anything else, before he can insist that he does, in fact, miss Jude whenever he’s not around, Jude plants both hands on Zero’s chest and pushes Zero back until there’s enough space between them for Jude to bend down and pick up his duffle bag. Zero takes it from his hand, inclining his head. 

“Fine,” he sighs in resignation, “I guess I’ll have to let you go now.” Jude laughs. He checks that he has his keys and wallet, pulling his briefcase off the sofa. He inclines his head toward the front door, and follows closely behind Zero.

They stow the briefcase and duffle bag in the boot of the cab. Zero checks that he has his bags placed in such a way that they won’t shift around during the drive. He’s stalling. Jude knows he’s stalling, but doesn’t say anything. He pinches Zero’s Henley and tows the man forward, and kisses Zero soundly on the mouth. He keeps it chaste, which Zero both loves and hates, but appreciates nonetheless.

“Be good.” Jude teases. Zero grins and arches his eyebrows.

“Nope, sorry, no can do. I already have the bank robbery planned, so you have to leave or I’m going to be late.” Jude laughs, and Zero’s heart twinges a little. He leans forward and kisses the laugh from Jude’s lips, chasing the muted chuckle.

 _I love yous_ are exchanged, and all too soon, Jude down the road, around the corner and gone. Zero reminds himself that Jude is only going to visit his mother in Cincinnati for a week. He reminds himself that Jude hasn’t seen his mother in nearly 6 months, and that a week isn’t that long. He reminds himself that Lionel forced Jude to take time off, because Jude has been working every single day since he became EVP a little over a year ago. He reminds himself that he’s a grown man, and has managed to live without Jude for many years, and that a week apart will be good for them. He ignores the voice in his head that whispers _you’re lying to yourself_ , and goes back inside before the neighbours think he’s being weird again.

Zero palms the remote before he collapses on the couch, facing the TV. He flicks between channels before switching the TV off again. His phone vibrates on the coffee table, and he reaches for it lazily. Thumbing it open, he spots the text from Jude.

_Stop moping, order a pizza or something. I’ll call when I land. Love you._

Zero grins at Jude’s ability to mother hen him when they’re not even in the same room. _stp checkin up on me. love u2_

There’s no reply, and Zero tells himself he’s not disappointed at all. He forces himself up off the couch and heads to his training room. He’s suddenly frustrated, and a good workout usually helps take the edge off.

He turns the music up, singing along softy to the screaming that fills the room. Zero allows himself to get lost for a few hours, and the distraction helps to ignore the fact that he’s alone for the first time in months.

:::

Jude texts him when he lands, but it is late in LA, and very early morning in Cincinnati. Zero’s half-awake when he hears the chime of his phone, and it rings soon after.

“H’lo?” Zero mumbles once he answers the phone.

_”Hey. Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”_

“Nah, ‘m awake.” Zero tries to be convincing, but he knows he sounds like shit.

 _”You sound like shit.”_ Jude remarks around a chuckle, and Zero huffs out a laugh of his own.

“Yeah, okay, you got me there.” He yawns until his jaw pops satisfyingly.

 _”Oh yeah, talk dirty to me.”_ Zero laughs again, and he can hear the grin in Jude’s voice. _”I just wanted to let you know that I landed safely. You should get some sleep though; you have practice in the morning.”_

“I miss you.” Zero blurts out, and he’s suddenly wide awake. He didn’t mean to say that. He didn’t. Shit. “I, uh-“

 _”I miss you, too.”_ Jude says softly. _”I have to go. Get some sleep, okay? I love you.”_

“Yeah. Love you too.” Zero says. Jude hangs up.

Zero sighs, stretching slightly. He dumps his phone on the bedside table. He rolls onto his side, shoving his face into his pillow, but he knows he won’t be able to fall asleep again. He’s not used to feeling this way. He’s been on his own for so long, that everything surrounding Jude hit him like a brick to the face.

He rolls onto his back and stares at the stark white ceiling. He thinks back to living in foster care, about how Leo would beat the shit out of him when he was drunk, just because he got in the way of Leo beating one of the other kids. He remembers Richard, who took a swing meant for Zero. He remembers Leo smacking Richard so hard, that his head bounced off of the wall. He remembers how Leo saw the plank that Richard’s head broke upon impact, and how he’d beaten Richard until there was blood on the walls and floor. 

He remembers Sara, a girl just a few months his senior, crying as she held cold cloths to Richard’s face, alternating between his broken nose, swollen eyes, and split lip. Zero remembers cleaning blood off the floor and walls, his rage bubbling inside of him. He left that night. He was 14, and he’s been alone ever since.

He flexes his right hand, remembering how Laura helped him set his broken fingers, after Carla came after him with a rolling pin for stealing food from the cupboard for the younger kids. He was 8, and already into basketball at the time. He couldn’t play for months, and the coach at the youth centre gave him looks that screamed _I don’t believe you._

Zero wasn’t kidding when he told Jude that he might not like what he sees. He doesn’t even like what he sees in himself, or what he remembers. He feels appalled at the thought of Jude seeing anything than the carefully culminated image he has created.

He remembers, then, that one of the reasons why he loves Jude is that Jude sees through all of his bullshit. He smiles to himself, because Jude calls him out on his bullshit just as often.

He rolls over again, forcing himself to try and at least try and get some sleep in. Jude’s going to kill him if he doesn’t.

:::

They’ve been texting all day, with Jude sending him random photos during the day, like a weird angled photo of breakfast with his mom, with the caption, _You’re missing out on some amazing bacon._

Zero’s been glued to his phone the entire morning, to the point where Derek has been sending him strange looks. Zero replies with a photo of his sneakers and crossed ankles. He captions it with a witty, _training to outrun the cops later_.

“What’s with your face, man?” Derek grunts and jostles Zero. Zero looks over, eyebrow arched.

“We’re talking now?” Zero questions. He feels defensive, all of a sudden.

“Ahsha told me about Jude being out of town this week. Besides, your face looks like someone took away your puppy, which I guess someone did.” Derek takes a long drink from his water bottle, towel slung around his neck. Zero squints at Derek in suspicion, at the sudden niceness.

“Don’t make a thing out of it, man.” Derek gripes. He runs the towel over his head, and finishes drinking his water. “We need to get a drink tonight. You gotta get out man. You’re moping.”

Zero arches both eyebrows. “I’m not making a thing about anything. I’m just a little confused right now.” Derek rolls his eyes as he stands.

“We’re hanging out with the guys tonight. Shut up, and be there.” Derek grunts and walks off.

Zero feels bamboozled for a moment. He texts Jude, _derek invited me to hang out tonight. i’m confused_.

Jude doesn’t reply, but the time difference between LA and Cincinnati, Zero figures that Jude’s probably doing something with his mom. Zero runs his towel over his face, taking a swig of water. He dumps his towel and phone on his vacated chair, jogging onto the court. Adrian passes him the ball, and they’re off again.

When he checks his phone after practice, and a well-deserved shower, and sees a text from Jude. Their exchange constitutes of Jude telling him not to make it weird, that he needs friends on the team, and not to be such a grumpy old man, and yes he’s screwed Derek over before, but he should make an effort, okay.

Zero applies most of Jude’s advice, when he gets dressed. He doesn’t really know what to expect tonight, but he knows that Jude is right. He does need to pull his head out of his ass, and make some friends on the team. He’s not sure that Derek is the friend he wants to make, but he’ll put in the effort.

Derek texted him the details, and as he pulls up to Derek’s house, he spots multiple cars parked up and down the street. He runs his fingers through his hair, tugging at the long strands. He’s nervous. Zero doesn’t get nervous, and the absurdity of referring to himself in the third person, makes him grin.

They drink beer, eat pizza, talk shit, and at the end of the night when the group has thinned considerably. They’re sitting on Derek’s deck, beer in hand. Zero isn’t drinking his beer though, and it’s warming between his hands. Derek is sitting next to him, but they’re quiet, listening to the sounds of the city around them.

When Derek speaks, Zero glances over at him. “Do you love him?” The question catches Zero off guard, and he supposes it shows on his face when Derek rolls his eyes. “I’m serious.”

Zero sets his beer down on the steps, and hangs his hands between his knees. “Why are you asking?”

“Aside from all the shit that happened between Jude and me, I still regard him as a friend. He’s a good guy; no matter what my opinion is about he’s dating at any which time.” Derek sighs.

“Jude _is_ a good guy.”

“He’s good for you, even though I don’t always think you’re good for him.” Derek says, and Zero wants to be offended, but he knows that Derek has a point.

“I know.” He says quietly. “He makes me want to be less of an asshole.”

Derek laughs, and slaps Zero on the shoulder. “It’s working a little bit.”

He appreciates that Derek doesn’t press him for an answer on his question. He knows that Derek is giving him time to think about it, completely think about it. And even though he does have an answer, he needs a minute to process. There’s never been any doubt as to whether or not Zero loves Jude. He’s loved him for a while, long before he blurted the words as a last effort to stop Jude from walking away from him again. He loved Jude when Jude told him to leave him alone, when Jude had that _thing_ with Lucas, even when he found out that Jude had slept with Lucas. They sit in silence for a long time, when Zero says quietly, “I love him.”

“He loves you, too. You can see it when you look at him.” Derek says after a long pause and finishes his beer, placing the empty bottle between his feet.

“I don’t want to hurt him, but I know I’m going to.” Zero says. He ducks his head between his shoulders.

“I know.” Derek replies. “Look, I’m not your biggest fan, but I don’t think you’ll hurt him on purpose. The same way he won’t hurt you if he can help it.”

Zero doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Jude’s had a tough time of it before he met you. Oscar is an asshole, and he’s been to an asshole to his kid for many years. I don’t want to see him be hurt by someone else he cares about.”

Zero nods slightly. He gets up and extends a hand to Derek. “Thanks for the beer, man.” Derek shakes his hand, and follows Zero through his house to the door.

Zero sits in his car, thumbing open his phone. He dials Jude’s number, but ends the call because it’s just past one am in LA, and he doesn’t want to wake Jude up at four in the morning. 

He drives home slowly, thinking over Derek’s words. Derek does have a point, but Zero refuses to concede. He might not always know what he’s doing, but he likes to think that he takes extra care with Jude. He makes sure to put his clothes in the hamper, to wash the dishes, to not flirt with anyone, to kiss Jude whenever he can, and even though he knows it doesn’t make up for the shit that he’s put Jude through in the past, Jude makes him want to be a better person.

He collapses on their bed, toeing his shoes off and pressing his face into Jude’s pillow. It’s been two days.

:::

Jude sends him a photo of a very big, very hairy trucker, _I’m in love. I’m leaving you._ Though Zero knows it’s meant in jest, his heart leaps to his throat and he has to take a conscious effort to calm himself down. He texts Jude a photo of his balaclava covered face, _cant talk now, robbery in progress_. 

Zero shoves his phone into his duffle and heads into the stadium. He warms up with the guys, and they file out of the locker room in time to watch the Devil Dolls’ opening performance. Zero enjoys the view, as does every person in the arena. He bumps his elbow against Derek’s, as the girls sway their hips.

“You were right when you fought for her,” Zero says, nodding toward Ahsha. She has her arm around another girl’s neck, her leg bent at an impossible angle on Kyle’s shoulder. “She’s made you less of an asshole, too.”

Derek laughs boisterously. “Look at us, a couple of less-assholes.” Zero grins and he feels a little lighter.

They win their game, Zero playing as hard as he can. He grins through his post-game interviews, and resolutely doesn’t glance toward the owner’s section where the Jude-shaped absence is. 

:::

Zero makes the decision once he gets home. He texts Pete and Lionel, and Tom, his new agent, that he’s taking a few days off. They don’t say it, but he knows that eyes were rolled. 

He books the earliest flight, shoves clothes into a bag, making sure that he has everything he might need, and decides _fuck it_ , he’ll buy whatever he’s forgotten.

He texts Jude, asking where exactly Jude’s mother lives. When Jude replies that his mother lives in Mount Adams, in the same house that he grew up in. He gets suspicious when Zero asks for the address, but Zero tells him that the wants to send Jude’s mom flowers for giving birth to him. He imagines Jude’s laugh, and misses him fiercely.

Jude sends him the address, even though Zero’s sure that Jude knows something is up. He doesn’t say anything, though. 

He gets on the plane on day five.

:::

He rents a car when he lands, a gaudy Range Rover that he’ll never drive in LA. With the address punched in, and his bag on the backseat, Zero starts the drive from the airport to Pavillion Street. He wants to throw up, nervous all of a sudden. It’s six in the morning, and he doesn’t know if he’ll be welcome at all. He doesn’t know if they’re at the stage where Jude even wants Zero to meet his mother.

He parks the car in front of the house, looking up through the early morning light at the windows. He sees some curtains rustle, as if someone is opening them for the day. He decides to just bite the bullet and climbs out of the car. His phone died on the plane, and he pulls his henley’s sleeves higher up on his forearms once he has the phone shoved into his pocket. He rings the bell and shoves his hands into his pockets.

A head pops past a doorframe down a bright hallway, and a middle-aged woman makes her way to the front door. She has dark brown hair, and Zero instantly knows that this is Jude’s mother. They have the same nose, and mouth. When she gets close enough, Zero sees that even the shape of their eyes is the same, though her eyes are green. Zero remembers Jude telling him that in the middle of the night, many months ago. She’s a little shorter than Zero, but she carries herself as if she’s 20 feet tall. For a fleeting moment, Zero wonders how Oscar could have nabbed her, back in the day.

“You must be Jude’s fella.” She says in lieu of a greeting. She grins at him and opens the door wider, motioning that he should come inside. Zero’s confused for half a second, until she says, “He’s been looking a little frayed around the edges, and he’s constantly on his phone. Even a blind man would notice.” She slaps his cheek affectionately, the way Zero supposes a mother would. He’s not sure, though.

“I, uh, hi?” He stumbles over his words. 

“Eleanor, but you can call me Ella.” She extends her hand to him and he shakes it. She has a firm grip on his hand, and he suddenly feels even more nervous.

“Gideon.” He replies. He doesn’t think about telling her to call him Zero. He has a feeling she’d laugh at him if he asked her to, anyway.

“Not Zero?” She teases affectionately. There’s a glint in her eye, the same he sees in Jude’s when he’s teasing Zero.

“I thought you’d smack my head if I lead with that.” Zero winks and flashes his most charming grin, and Ella laughs.

“Damn straight.” She lets go of his hand. “Come on, I’m making breakfast. You can tell me all about your relationship while I cook.” She turns on her heel and marches down the hallway, and through the doorway that Zero saw her come out of. He wants to ask where Jude is, but he feels like a bumbling teenager all of a sudden.

“My crazy kid went for a jog. He’ll be back soon.” Ella says, as if reading his mind. She points him to the coffee machine, and arches an eyebrow. “You know how to work that thing?”

Zero nods and she places the coffee and a fresh filter in front of him. “Good, because I don’t. Jude bought it a few days ago, but that thing makes no sense to me. God, I don’t even drink coffee.” Zero smiles to himself as he sets about getting the machine started.

The machine starts to gurgle and Ella is behind the stove, dipping bread into the egg and cinnamon goop on the counter next to her. She carefully places two slices into the oily pan, and turns toward Zero, fork in hand.

“So. Jude won’t tell me anything. I found out about your relationship via the TV, which I don’t appreciate, by the way.”

Zero feels his face grow hot. “That’s my fault. I wasn’t in a place where I wanted to tell people that I’m bisexual. There’s a stigma attached to it, and though basketball tries to be progressive, there’s still discrimination. I had my head stuck up my ass though.” He figures he should be honest with her. “I was scared. I’m not good at relationships, and the thing between Jude and me, made it feel too real, too close to something I didn’t know I wanted.”

Ella nods. “I get that. For all we try to be forward thinking and accepting, there will always be institutionalised homophobia in society.” Zero nods. He watches as she flips the bread, the smell filling the entire kitchen.

“So where did you two meet?” Her tone has changed, and Zero regales her with the story of how this junior agent charmed Zero into coming to LA. He tells her about how he told Jude to buzz off, and Jude chewed his ear off about basketball players, and respect, and about not being a complete dick. She laughs, tipping her head back in amusement.

“That does sound like him.” She chuckles. The plate is slowly turning into a tower of golden French toast. She adds two slices to the pan again, and pours the remaining mixture on top of the slices. She places the bowl into the sink, and turns to face him again. She’s about to say something when the front door opens, and Zero quickly gets to his feet. Ella smirks at him, as if she can see that he’s nervous.

“Hey mom, why is there a massive-“ Jude’s mouth closes abruptly when he steps into the kitchen, and sees his mother leaning against the sink, and Zero standing awkwardly behind his mother’s kitchen table. Looking at him is like a breath of fresh air. Jude is sweaty, with his hair plastered to his forehead, his t-shirt is sweat-stained, and his cheeks are tinged pink from his morning jog.

“Hi.” Zero says lamely.

Jude tosses his iPod on the kitchen table, and suddenly Zero has an armful of Jude plastered to his front. He doesn’t mind though, because he’s sure he’s clutching onto Jude’s sweaty t-shirt so hard that his knuckles must be white. He’s missed this; he’s missed being hugged like this. Jude always wraps him up in what feels like a bear hug, and he tucks his face into Jude’s sweaty neck.

Jude leans back grins. His smile is like sunshine after a rainstorm, and Zero cannot help but grin back.

“Hi.” Jude says.

“Alright, alright, back up before I turn the hose on you.” Ella says. Jude grins, but ducks his head. He steps back, and Zero can see Ella is back in front of the stove, turning the last two slices of French toast.

“When did you get here?” Jude asks quietly. Zero thinks it is absurd to want to have a private conversation when Jude’s mother is in the same room, but he rolls with it.

“I told Pete I’m taking a few days off,” He answers the unasked question. “I landed about an hour ago. Early morning traffic was way lighter than you’d expect.” He jokes, and Jude smiles at him. Zero feels Jude’s fingers tangle with his own and he squeezes them, hoping it conveys everything he doesn’t have the courage to say. _I’m glad I came_ , he doesn’t say.

Ella places the plate in the middle of the table, and Jude steps back further to get to the mugs and pours two cups of coffee. He places one mug in front of Zero, and one in front of his own still-empty plate. He fetches a glass of water for his mother. Ella commands them to eat up, and they dig into breakfast. They make small talk all through breakfast. When they’re done, and the coffee pot is completely empty, Zero gets up to help Ella with the dishes, and Jude heads upstairs to take a shower, but before leaving, he plants a kiss on Zero’s lips and smiles at him.

Zero and Ella wash the dishes in silence. They hear the shower start up, and Ella says quietly, “I was 17 when I met Oscar. He wasn’t a bad guy back then. He changed though, over the years and as the Devils gained traction. He came home later and later, and didn’t care if he had sex with one of his Devil Doll’s in the living room while his wife and son were upstairs. He told me that we’re dead to him the moment I decided to take Jude and file for divorce. He made my life a living hell, but he gave me that kid, so he did manage to do one thing right.” She’s calm as she dries off the dishes and stacks them neatly next to the sink until they’re done.

“I need you to keep Jude away from Oscar. He’s a piece of shit, and he ruins everything he touches. I know Jude is as stubborn as a mule, but I need you to try. For his sake.”

Zero feels his stomach roll and he wants to refuse. He doesn’t want to do anything behind Jude’s back. Jude deserves to know what a snake Oscar is, but he thinks back to that night when Oscar disowned Jude for being gay. “Okay.” It’s all he says, and Ella takes it as it is given.

Once Jude’s done with his shower, they head out and do tourist-type things. They do stop off at Starbucks though, because both Zero and Jude need caffeine. Ella laughs at them and tells them that they’re coffee’s bitches. They are, but they won’t admit it.

They go to the zoo, and the botanical gardens, where Jude fawns over the penguins and Zero holds his hand through his own blush. They head to Fountain Square, because Ella says that they’re acting like tourists anyway, so why not go all out. They stop at Findlay market, and Zero buys and obscene amount of cupcakes, and they eat them straight from the box while staring at the ducks in Eden Park.

It’s been a good day, Zero decides. They’re sitting on rickety chairs in the backyard. Zero’s head is propped on the back of the chair and he stares up at the sky. He reaches out and tangles his fingers with Jude’s. Ella is in the house, puttering around. Zero looks over at Jude, who is gazing at his mother’s vertical garden against the fence.

“I don’t want to be that asshole that hurt you anymore.” He says quietly. Jude turns and looks at him, confusion evident on his face. “I just-“ He cuts himself off. Jude stays quiet, letting Zero suss out what he wants to say. “I was miserable when you left, back then.” Zero admits quietly. “I stayed away all those months because you asked me to, and I tried to better myself. To become someone you could be proud of.” Zero looks back up at the sky, not wanting to see whatever emotions are flicking over Jude’s face.

“I wanted to be someone _I_ could be proud of. You make me want to be a better person, and I don’t want you to ever think that I’m taking that for granted.” Jude’s fingers slip from his, and Zero sits up, ready to try and make amends for whatever offense he’s caused. Jude pushes him back, his back flat against the back of the chair, and straddles his legs. Jude puts a hand on Zero’s jaw, and another on his chest, fingers tucked into the collar of Zero’s shirt.

“I am irrevocably in love with you. Do not ever doubt that.” There’s a fire in Jude’s eyes that makes Zero nod. “You weren’t a very nice guy when we met, but neither was I. I was vying for Oscar’s attention and you for the nation’s. We are who we are, through the things we’ve been through. All of that just makes more of us, remember? It doesn’t take away the importance of how we’ve changed, because we’ve changed for the better. I like to believe we’ve changed for the better. I am happy with you, and I love you. We can’t promise that we won’t hurt the fuck out of each other, but we can try not to.” Jude taps a finger against Zero’s jaw and smiles.

“I love you.” Zero chokes out. Jude leans down and kisses him, angling his head to the side as he slides his tongue along Zero’s.

Zero may not know what the future holds for them, but he knows this. He knows Jude, and he knows that kissing him, _loving_ him, is all he really needs. He knows that they'll be okay, no matter what the future holds. He thinks briefly about the disquietude that nearly overwhelmed him, but he knows that as long as he's here, with Jude, nothing can touch him.

:::


End file.
